It is well known to surfers that different surf condition call for surfboards or different design and for this reason many accomplished surfers own a variety of boards. Individual technique also dictates to some extent the most appropriate board for a particular surfer.
In an U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 376,341, filed July 5, 1973, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,207, applicants disclose a single surfboard of sophisticated design having a resilient bottom tail portion and means to adjust the tension on, and the maximum possible deflection of, the resilient portion so that in effect a variety of boards of different characteristics are combined in a single adjustable model. Adjustments to this surfboard can be made prior to catching a wave or actually in the midst of performing maneuvers.